


Why Love In A Killing Game?

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And here we have a soft boy, M/M, he's soft to me at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Answer: Because we care too much.





	Why Love In A Killing Game?

Kokichi loved it when Kaito held him close, but he was also terrified.

It was the day after Kaede and Rantaro's deaths. It was the afternoon, outside the library, and Kokichi wanted a hug from his beloved. Well, not a hug. No, he wanted to feel safe. That was okay, right? Or was it too much to ask to be safe and warm in this death game?

Kokichi was scared. By god, he was scared. But when he flippantly mentioned wanting a hug and Kaito pulled him in close? By god, he felt safe. Scared, but safe, and warm, and worried. Two opposite sides of emotion were coursing through him, and Kokichi wanted to run and he wanted to stay and he wanted to hide and he wanted to say _please uncover all my lies, do so so I'll be free -_ But what is Kokichi without his lies? He doesn't have an answer, and he's still worried and scared, so for now he clings onto his warm, safe beloved.

... Was Kaito scared too?

... He probably was.

But Kokichi wanted to be selfish for a minute. He saw the looks of the others, saw their disbelief that his lies were ones of kindness and survival. Could he be selfish for a moment? Because he was just someone who'd foolishly fallen in love in a killing game. Was that allowed?

... Was that... safe?

...

Kokichi loved it when Kaito held him close.


End file.
